A shift in time
by Drakefr6
Summary: Sixty years after Z-Day Takashi Komuro is sent back in time to save the human race. Will he succeed? Will things proceed as they once had? Or is mankind doomed to fall yet again?
1. Chapter 1

Takashi Komuro stepped through the halls of the underground shelter his once dark hair was now a heavy shade of silver and his brown eyes held years of wisdom and warfare. The halls were cold lifeless and metallic, as he glanced around to the people running to and fro he could help but grimace. All were older of course in this world there was almost no young anymore not since 'They' appeared. He stopped and looked at an old calendar one that stopped on what the remaining historians called 'Z-Day' the day the Zombies took over the world.

It had been seventy years since then and he was now an old man but still fit years of fighting for his life left him with that little gift. He fought back tears as memories of him and his wife fighting their way out of Tokonosu, with a small growl he turned walking away. She had lost her life along with their son to the creatures. He banished those thoughts as he heard a few scientists shouting about something preparing some sort of machine, they found a cure but it too little too late. As it stood there were only maybe a few hundred humans left in the entire world and that number was declining rapidly.

Birth rates had fallen while many adults and teens died due to malnutrition as well as disease. Takashi shook his head ever since then they had been working on a supposed time machine. This was a last ditch effort for mankind considering everyone in the shelter were the last humans on Earth and the Zombies were close to breaching the barrier that kept them out.

He couldn't believe that this was going on they had fought for so long, now all of their efforts were for naught. The so called cure only worked a few minutes after being bitten; after that it was too late. Fresh tears began to well up in his eyes as he remembered Saeko, their son Hisashi and Rei; it took him a long time but he forgave the grey haired boy and what better way to honor him than name his first born after him. His knees trembled sending him into the wall where he remembered his first wife Saeko Busujima, well he and Rei had never married raising Hisashi as if he were her own. He couldn't bear to remarry after the Violet haired woman died. Rei knew that and accepted what he was able to give her knowing full well he didn't love her.

Slamming a fist into the wall the pain bringing him out of it and recovering his composure he stood straight before making his way back to the room where he was summoned to. The messenger had told him that they had succeeded and he was the one they were going to send back. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about them wanting to send him back but he would do it if only to see her again. For many years after her death he found himself staring at her sword lying next to his, during their travels they had met a Shinobi master who took Takashi under his wing training him. He found it funny that the man was an enemy of Busujima clan but the end of the world destroyed the feud.

Saeko and himself spared regularly after that keeping each other's' skills sharp. He shook his head to remove those thoughts and before he knew it the door he was seeking was right in front of his nose. He knocked heavily before the door slid open revealing a grizzled old man in glasses, brilliant beyond belief Akira Tohyama was the one who came up the concept. He motioned him in "Come in Master Komuro. We are just finishing the preparations" he said before moving away to type at an old computer. As Takashi glance around he couldn't help but notice the decrepit machinery. It was no secret that after Z-Day along with the massive EMP sent the world back to the Stone Age, technology suffered greatly with only outdated and obsolete components surviving. Takashi felt apprehension entering him about this and he wondered if it would actually work.

Akira stared at Takashi wringing his hands glancing nervously at the table in front of him and himself "Master Komuro if you would please lay on the table, we are ready to begin."

The machine itself looked like an MRI machine but heavily modified, wires hung out of every panel with electrodes protruding from the top, bottom and sides. The round surface had been made rectangular with many heavy welds running along the sides. He nodded before removing his shirt and laying on the table, he had grown taller as the years progressed and filled it out with impressive muscle built by fighting for his life and the training he received.

Taking a deep breath he glanced to the doctor "What year will I arrive in" his voice was calm despite his inward fear.

The doctor pushed his glasses up on his face and now that Takashi really looked at him the man was frail. He never noticed before how the man seemed to jump at every little noise always wringing his hands and avoiding people save his assitants. Takashi wondered how this skittish man ever survived this long in the Zombie Apocalypse.

"We have it set for you to arrive exactly six months before the outbreak. From there you should be able to either stop it or prepare key people for it. With enough preparation the human race should have a better chance at surviving it."

He nodded "Doctor one thing. How am I supposed to do that? I was a teenager at that time, so how am I to be taken seriously?"

"I'm sure you read all the documentation we have on Z-Day correct" he waited for the nod before continuing "tell me what you remember of the information we gathered."

Takashi sighed and began reciting the file word for word information which included where it began, how it started, what viruses were used. When everything was ready the Akira nodded when satisfied "Alright master Komuro you have everything you need, I wish you good luck and Godspeed. Save the human race" the man said something under his breath what sounded like save my family but Takashi couldn't be sure.

After typing in a few commands the machine whirred to life making an assortment or noises not the least of which sounded like gears grinding. The lights on the machine glowed even brighter than the lights outside had as the ones in the room and hall dimmed. The table slid into the machine where Takashi felt like he was being microwaved, he screamed as his insides burned. Outside of his own voice he heard small explosions along with man racing around shouting to shut it off. Eyes clenched tight in pain a bright light bored through his eyelids he could smell something familiar but couldn't place it. In the din of his screaming he heard someone shout they had gotten in. He let out one last roar of pain before darkness enveloped him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2.

Takashi Komuro floated in darkness the feeling of his elderly body had faded as did the pain. His eyes were closed and it was almost like he couldn't open them; though through sheer force of will they cracked. For a brief moment pitch black was all he could see until a bright flash blinded him. Memories of his past flooded his vision, his head was splitting and his mind burning. Every moment of his life flashed before his eyes threating to overwhelm him ready to drive him insane. Then; it was all over. Black was all there was and for a moment he wondered which was worse the white hot pain or the cold dead emptiness.

As he recovered his mind drifted to what he had seen; all of his past everything he did, everything he accomplished, how he survived. Memories of Rei leaving him, Hisashi dying, meeting Saeko, and Kohta for the first time along with many others. Latching on to those he tried to enjoy them before wondering if this was death was like forgetting you don't feel pain in death. A small nudging tugged at him, he ignored it as he pictured Saeko's face preparing to enjoy it for eternity.

His eyes widened as the night they spent together in the shrine played before him. The young woman she had been sulked holding her arms looking everywhere as if expecting something or one of 'Them' to appear, but her expression was one of resignation. Takashi grimaced having never noticed that before; or maybe he had but ignored it. She lowered herself to the floor looking everywhere but him as he checked the dark corners. After declaring it safe he moved back to her wrapped in his own thoughts much as he had as a teenage before the full weight of the Apocalypse crashed onto his shoulders.

The small nudging had turned into a slight pull not enough for him to notice or register. He remembered trying to turn her attention away from what had happened not an hour before; and if he had been honest with himself he would admit it had taken its toll on him as well. To see children innocent to the world bloody clothes; once pink skin now grey and dead, eyes milked over in death.

He shook his head trying to remove the thought unaware the pull had gotten stronger. Thoughts of his own son Hisashi who died at the hands of those creatures, a righteous anger bubbled up in him before draining away remembering it that it happened many years ago. Turning his attention back to the supposed screen he watched as she told him, showed him her demons and how they shared their first kiss. For the first time in at least a decade tears fell from his eyes, closing them he openly sobbed in her memory.

Getting control over himself he reopening his eyes they had just exited the shrine, checking the area for zombies while she fixed her skirt. They had not done anything only slept arm in arm with him trying to comfort her. He turned saying something before the moans of the dead drifted to his ears. Watching as his younger self took hold of her demanding she give in to the darkness to destroy all in her path, the pull was now strong enough to drag him. As he finally noticed it he fought trying to watch the memory play out but the last glimpse was of her unsheathing her sword before he was sucked into an unseen void.

000

A sixteen year old Takashi stood among his new classmates bored out of his mind wishing he could take out his phone and play a game. He had always hated these Entrance ceremonies as the principal droned on and on about how it is an honor to attend said school. He could feel a pair of eyes boring into his back and turning slightly he found Saya Takagi glaring at him, wait he thought. Not at him but past him he glanced and found his quote un-quote girlfriend Rei Miyamoto smiling at him. Opening his mouth but before he could speak pain lanced through his head searing his mind.

Saya had been the first to get to him kneeling next to the boy as he held his head trying to stop the pain. His mouth wide in silent scream as she supported and tried to soothe him, he himself was unaware of anything but the agony as darkness began to creep in to his vision. As he blacked out going limp in Saya's arms, the pinkette noticed that Rei never made a move to be near him.

The new school nurse a blonde woman with a very, very generous bust pushed her way through the throng of people meekly asking people to move. They made way for her heels clicking on the wooden floor, her grey skirt rode up a bit as she knelt down deftly checking his pulse, pupils, and other vitals. She learned the woman's name was Shizuka Marikawa and she seemed to be very adept at medicine.

It wasn't long before she declared that he was stable enough to move to the infirmary; Saya followed every step of the way not wanting to let him out of sight. Before leaving the Gym she had glanced to Rei who was holding on to Hisashi. She sniffed before turning away and she had the funny feeling that things were about to change in a big way.

The feeling that she had buried deep in her heart so long ago welled up again. Before long she found herself sitting next to him staring at his hand. The urge to take it to offer any strength and comfort she could. The nurse had poked her head through the door saying she could stay for a bit; she agreed wanting to make sure he was ok before heading back to class.

000

Takashi reached for his head in an attempt to stop the mind wrenching pain but after a moment he realized there was no pain. Bolting up right he looked around and instead of seeing the Gym he found a black darker than pitch, twisting to and fro he couldn't make out anything at least until a bright speck appeared in the distance. His mind drifted as he wondered where he was and the last thing he remembered was getting ready to say something to Rei only for his head to feel like someone had hit him with an ax.

He couldn't even remember what he had been going to say to her, he could barely remember her face now that he thought about it. It didn't register that the speck had become a dot and was steadily moving closer to him. Takashi however was still lost in thought the harder he tried to picture Rei another face clouded his vision and it was the same face that had rushed to his side when he dropped to his knees.

Saya. He could feel something deep in him shift he couldn't put his finger on it but it was there. His attention was diverted the dot had become a figure and if he didn't know any better he would say it was man shaped. It was tall broad shouldered and moved with a panther like grace, as he focused on the figure he noted he himself was moving toward it.

His motion stopped a few feet short with what he could now see was an older man who had a familiar face. For a moment he wondered if this man was his grandfather. Shaking his head, no. His grandfather had passed away many years ago before he had been born, but the man looked just like the pictures his parents had around their home. He had dark grey hair intense brown eyes, he wore a leather jacket and in his left hand was a Ninja style sword. The man stopped just short of Takashi looking him up and down studying him, measuring and weighing and finally he spoke.

"I forgot how I looked when I was young" he said with mirth. "Though to reminisce is not the reason I am here."

Takashi stared at him wondering what the man meant by 'How I looked when I was young.' He opened his mouth to say something only to find his mouth dry; taking a moment he worked up as much moisture as he could before speaking "What do you mean" he winced, his voice held hints of fear.

The older man grunted "I am here to deliver a warning." At the boy's questioning look his eyes softened as he smiled "You will understand when you wake. It seems time travel doesn't work the way they say it does. Before Takashi could speak the man lashed out taking his arm, and for the second time Takashi mind reeled. He didn't feel pain but he might as well have as all of the memories and knowledge passed from the man in front of him to himself. Staring with the fall of Fujimi Academy all the way to going back.

The elder Takashi stared down at the boy as he held his head as him mind attempted to sort out all of the information given him. Who was now muttering this was nothing more than a dream something he kept repeating like a mantra. With a growl he unsheathed the blade before hauling the boy to his feet "If you don't take this to heart" the boy shivered as the man's eyes turned cold. "Then I will give you a reminder. Something that will tell you this is all true" a snarl escaped his lips as he began carving a symbol in Takashi's upper arm.

Takashi howled as the blade cut into his bare upper arm; he tried to wrench his arm away but the man's grip was like steel. Every stroke of the blade cause more pain to shoot through him and he could feel blood dripping down his arm. When the man was done he released him re-sheathing his blade "Now every time you wash or stare in the mirror you will remember this wasn't a dream. What I gave you is true knowledge of what is to come" his image began to fade "it's time for me to go. Before I do, answer me this. What year is it?"

Takashi gasped several times trying to get his breath back before glaring at him "Its 2006."

The man stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter "Dr. Tohyama's calculations were wrong. Take care young Takashi you have one year to either avert or prepare for this disaster" he said before fading away completely.

Takashi closed his eyes just as the man vanished and wished he hadn't the images that he had seen returned save they seemed to be taking their place among his own memories. It was then he felt a pressure on his chest someone shaking him. Slowly the darkness the surrounded him began to disappear his eyes growing heavy and before he knew it they closed and he drifted off.

000

Saya had been sitting with Takashi since he was brought in and that had been some time ago, all had been quiet at least that was until he had started screaming and thrashing. She had done her best to keep him still but he was stronger than herself, and unfortunately for her the nurse had stepped out for a few minutes. When he stopped thrashing and she panted heavily from the exertion, her face flush and when she leaned back up to stare down at him she could help but push the hair that had fallen across his face away. His handsome features made her heart race and the longer she stared the more she unknowingly leaned closer.

Just before her lips could make contact with his he let out a small groan with his eyelids fluttering. Quickly jumping back just as his eyes cracked open and took her in, for a split second his dark orbs took on a look of pain and murmured "I'm sorry, Saya. I never wanted…" he trailed off with his eyes clearing. She wondered what he had been about to say but put it to the back of her mind and stood leaning over him, "How are you feeling?"

He gave a small smile "I'm ok Takagi. Just had a really weir…" his words stopped short and he frowned as his jacket rubbed against his arm. He lifted his arm with some trouble before asking her to help and when it was off she gasped, Takashi wondered just what she was looking at until his own eyes fell on the same Symbol that the man had carved into his arm. Saya watched the young man turn pale before passing out.

000

Rei Miyamoto had come to the infirmary to check on Takashi and she had been excited when she heard his voice; she was worried sick when he just dropped to his knees in the middle of the ceremony. People were bunched shoulder to should and with no way to make her way to him she stood next to Hisashi who was also worried about his best friend. She had looked around at all of the nameless faces and it frightened her. "Is he going to be alright" she asked turning to Hisashi.

The grey haired boy shook his head "I don't know Rei" he said wrapping his arms around her. The boy felt a wave of guilt as he held her but she felt so good in his arms, he couldn't help but hold her tighter wishing she was his. Rei leaned into his embrace smiling slightly the crush she had on him came back to the forefront of her heart.

She couldn't bring herself to feel guilt about it seeing how Takashi had been distant, pushing away from Hisashi she smiled at him before attempting to make her way through the crowd. The pale white walls and sterile bleach smell were the only things that greeted her when she left the Gym. The long hallway seemed miles long as she thought about the boy she had liked since she was a little girl and the promise they had made.

She remembered how she took his pinkie in hers and made him promise to marry her when they were older, stopping in the middle of the empty hallway she lowered her head fighting back tears. Takashi had dominated her heart for so long but now another was creeping in, Hisashi took the time to listen to her, hear her out, and help her with her problems. Takashi was always wrapped up in himself never able to acknowledge her like she wanted.

A strange feeling welled up in her, a shock that nearly knocked her off her feet stumbling for a moment she moved to rest against the wall a hand to her heart. Tears ran down her cheeks as her heart wrenched and she just knew that Takashi would never be hers in the way she wanted. Shaking her head she tried to deny it whispering to herself that she loved him.

After some time she managed to push away from the wall and make her way to the infirmary where the bleach smell hit her like a slap in the face. Recoiling slightly she shook her head and what she saw when she looked in stopped her dead. Saya Takagi stood over Takashi as he lay on the bed, his jacket half off his face hidden by hers. It felt someone had reached into her chest and crushed her heart, time seemed to stop as she studied them. In a way Rei had always felt inferior to the Pinkette, the girl was a genius as she had claimed, beyond brilliant and she had been friends with Takashi as long as she had been.

'Why would he want you when he could have her?' a voice said in a mocking tone. 'She is smart, beautiful, powerful, and rich. You are the daughter of a police officer. There is nothing special about you, let him go he will never be yours and you know it. Let him go you silly girl.'

A small hiccup drifted to Saya's ears, sitting up from where she had been wiping the sweat off of Takashi's forehead she turned to see Rei standing there, pain stained her face. Her brain caught up and realized what it must look like she opened her mouth to speak and before she could the other girl raised a hand to her mouth tears streaming down her face and sprinted away.

Her outstretched hand dropped to the bed but instead of the soft sheet a warm hand gripped hers. Turning around she found Takashi's brown eyes staring at her but something in his gaze was different, it was almost like staring into her father's eyes. They were like stone, filled with strength and wisdom along with a commanding presence. A soft moan escaped her lips as he squeezed her hand "Thank you Saya for taking care of me" his tone was rough and gentle.

She quivered his speech had changed he didn't use her last name like he usually did and he didn't use slang. She nodded studying his face and noted he looked older somehow, more mature in way that didn't fit the boy she had always known. No, he wasn't a boy anymore. The intensity in his eyes spoke of that, her heart pounded as she stared into them.

"Don't worry about Rei. I will talk to her" he gave her a smile. Before she could react he took her into an embrace. Another moan escaped her lips as she returned it nuzzling into his neck. As she nestled against him she couldn't understand how he could feel so right. When he let go and stood up she whimpered at the loss of his warmth. She watched him don his jacket and step around the bed with a panther like grace, just as the nurse came in.

She was startled to see the boy "Oh, Mr. Komuro you shouldn't be up you…"

He raised a hand cutting her off and gave a smile "I'm quite alright Ms. Marikawa. I just got overheated and felt dizzy" he gave her a bow. She stared at him before looking to Saya a questioning look. The other woman just shook her head, "Now if you will excuse us Takagi and myself we need to return to class."

The busty woman nodded "Ok, but classes are over for the day."

"Ok, well I will see you tomorrow then. Coming Saya" he asked turning to the pink haired girl. She nodded dumbly before moving to his side. Ms. Shizuka watched the pair go and released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Sitting down in her chair she continued to watch the door before shaking her head and returning to work making a mental note to keep an eye on Takashi Komuro.

Saya walked next to the boy eyes narrowed glaring at him before jumping in front of him. He stopped short watching her with his head tilted to the side. She stepped closer looking into his eyes something that normally would have forced him to back away but now he made no move. He continued to return her stare calmly, eyes softening into concern "Takashi are you sure you're ok?"

He smiled "Saya I'm fine."

"No you're not" she growled eyes narrowing. "Since you woke up you have been acting strangely. Like you're not who you were. It's like there is someone else in your body. You're more eloquent, polite; I don't know how to explain it Takashi. I…"

"Saya" he said softly cutting her off with a finger to her lips. "I swear to you I am fine. I'm just going through something right now and when I work through it you will be the first to know. I promise." Her breath caught as he leaned in kissing her forehead. She was so shocked she never noticed him saying goodbye or moving around her to leave.

000

Takashi grimaced as he left her making a mental note to be more careful with his words until he was ready to come out with the truth. Saya was far too intelligent not to put the pieces together and if he wasn't careful he would have to tell her everything before it was time. He shook his head as more thoughts rolled into his head, his future-self had been much more intelligent and refined than himself despite living in a warzone.

He guessed Ms. Shizuka was probably the reason for that, a flash in his mind when he had been locked up in a room for a year while she treated him for PTSD. He grimaced it was far from pleasant when he finally broke through the wall that had built up shielding him from reality. A tear slipped from his eye before he shook it away, the blonde had died shortly after that.

He grunted the memories were slowly incorporating themselves into his own, and it was like they were his. He guessed in a sense they were but it was more like remembering a clear dream, and the way the older man spoke and acted had bled into his own body. He smirked as he stepped along the concrete path and his body felt light. With a sigh he began making a mental 'To do list' first was to find his master Yakumo Kokonoe and complete his training. Second was to document what he remembered from everyone he met, as well as what he memorized.

Takashi's thoughts slipped as a memory of Saeko and himself standing before a priest to be married began to fade. He shook his head, he didn't have time to dwell on that, so as he left the school grounds he found the first Phone booth he could and began to search for the number. Quickly scanning the ads he was just about to lose hope when there is was, Kokonoe Shinobi Academy.

Taking the number and Address down he left the booth and headed for the place. Riding the bus was in Takashi's opinion extremely boring and not for the first time he wondered why he was doing this. Staring out of the window and in his mind he saw how Master Kokonoe became like a second father to him. He passed on a lot of wisdom to Takashi rarely telling him of his first apprentice Tatsuya, he was never told his last name. He figured it had something to do with him dying, and he couldn't blame the man because there were things he hadn't wanted to bring to the surface.

Shaking his head Takashi fought to remember that those were not his memories but the memories of his future-self. He sighed as the bus jerked to a halt and stood up to exit; nodding to the driver he stepped out finding himself in front of a small dojo. Now that he was here a strange feeling welled up in his stomach. He took a deep breath reigning in his fear he opened the door hitting a small bell that announced his arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Standard Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Yakumo Kokonoe was a tall middle aged man with shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a small tail and a few strands framing his face. Staring down at the finances was all he could do, his newest student Takashi Komuro interested him. Out of the blue the boy had come into his Dojo wishing to join as a student and normally he didn't take students on like that. For most it was a reference from a wealthy family or their children, but Takashi had entered before Tatsuya had finished dressing out and prostrated himself in front of the man without a word.

That alone interested him and when he told the boy to speak why he was there he said that he had some training and wished to continue, adding he heard Kokonoe was the best. His eyes had narrowed at the cowed boy there was something about the statement; something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It wasn't lip service for a perspective student, no. He actually believed Kokonoe to the best. He stared down at Takashi for a long time before asking "Why do you want to learn Ninjitsu?"

Takashi rose and spoke before bowing again "I seek not Ninjitsu Master Kokonoe. I seek the way of Shinobi." That had startled the man even more. No one since his masters' master knew that oath. He remembered being left out in the wilderness for a month to find that oath, it was a test to see if you would truly give your very being to the way of Shinobi.

He shook his head coming back from his thoughts and continued to stare down at the boy and now that he really got a good look at him he saw the grace noting that he never heard him till he spoke. So the boy was telling the truth about having some training but his story was too vague for Yakumo.

Pushing the papers away he pulled up Takashi's student application complete with picture. The boy was in prime physical health but before this had never shown any interest in the Martial Arts. Cupping his chin rubbing the slight stubble that was there he continued to ponder on Takashi Komuro. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something strange about him like he knew more than he let on.

Hearing a grunt of pain he glanced out of the window to see Tatsuya roll said boy over and back away. Takashi got up with some difficulty before returning to stance and preparing for his next offensive that was something else about him. He was driven almost like a man on a mission, he hadn't seen someone like this in a long time.

He frowned turning back to the page as Tatsuya went on the offensive, he had the funny feeling that Takashi knew him. The boy seemed to revere him, look up to him. That was not what bothered him about it, it was that he accepted it and looked at the boy like… well he didn't know what to call it yet but it was there. Hearing them stopping to catch their breath he decided to give them a few more minutes before going out to give the day's lesson. Of course Tatsuya knew and would be assisting playing Takashi's sparring partner.

That was another thing that played in the man's mind, ever since Tatsuya's parents were killed in a car crash many years ago he had been closed off and emotionless. But now he seemed to smile every time Takashi entered the Dojo; even if it was small. For that he whole heartedly accepted Takashi's entrance to the school. He looked out as Tatsuya stood tall arms crossed short black hair and vivid blue eyes staring down, what made him smile was the grin on his face. Somehow in the month Takashi had been coming he had managed to break his resistance and become a friend, but he could see something else blossoming there a brotherly bond perhaps; he wondered.

He spun in his chair to look at the two Takashi was telling some kind of joke that actually got a cough out of the stoic Tatsuya, Yakumo raised a brow that was the closest thing he had heard to a laugh come from the boy. Turning back to the desk to hide the sudden tears as he had done many times since Tatsuya came into his life, but the tears were a mix of joy and sadness. Joy that his charge was changing for the better, and grief for his sister would never see it.

He remembered the day like it was yesterday he had been watching Tatsuya who had been seven at the time, Ten years, he murmured. His sister Miya Shiba dropped her son off with him before her and her husband went out for a date unaware he would never see the alive again. Getting the heart wrenching call was not the worst thing that night, it was telling the Young Tatsuya trying to get him to understand his parents were gone and never coming back.

His parents had made Yakumo his sole guardian so now he did his best to raise him teaching him Ninjitsu as a way to channel the anger and for discipline. The only thing that really worried him was how Tatsuya seemed never to get angry or show any emotion what so ever, and to him it felt like watching a time bomb. Wiping his eyes he stood stopping at the door way watching the two for a moment, Takashi sat on the floor looking up grinning widely. Takashi seemed to see the same thing he did dancing around breaking the young man out of his shell little by little.

Yakumo knew if you pushed too hard too fast Tatsuya would explode but with care and finesse he would hopefully become a normal teenager. It was then he noted both were staring at him Tatsuya with his stoic expression and Takashi with a grin, now that he thought about it; it was like watching his own children. He shook his head he shouldn't think of either of them like that but it was hard not to. They were his best students, even if he trained them outside of normal classes, barking for them to take their places he strode into the room.

000

Takashi smiled as he stepped out of the Dojo waving to them before moving to the phone to call his father to come after him. He was happy he finally broke through Tatsuya's defenses, not in combat but his emotional defense. His older self-had learned many things from Ms. Shizuka including how to recognize and treat PTSD and the other boy showed the typical signs. So Takashi had set about doing what little he could before bringing the two into his plans.

He frowned as his good mood soured he had been working on his plan for a month but was stuck, he had written everything down he could remember, though on how to proceed evaded him. He thought maybe he could start on getting his friends in on it and go from there that would be difficult in and of itself as he would have to reveal everything and they would probably think he was crazy. If he didn't know any better he would have said he himself was crazy, he guessed he would have to take a shot in the dark on this one and start with Saya.

He ran a hand through his hair and he frowned, something felt odd, uneasy standing from the bench he looked both ways down the street. It felt like something really bad was going to happen, then a memory burst into his mind. Him and his parents standing outside their home staring at the car, the brakes had failed and it rolled into the street. Thankfully no one had been hurt but they had to have it towed to be fixed, then it changed.

It wasn't a quick change, no it first grew misty before it shifted. Before it materialized he was tackled out of the way by a larger form just as a car roared past right where he had been standing. He fought the figure for a moment before seeing Master Kokonoe's face. He looked where the car had crashed and paled, the color, make and model were unmistakable even though it was crushed with a bloody hand hanging out of the door. Takashi's mind blanked save for the singled memory which had finally solidified; and it was the exact scene in front of him and a howl of grief escaped his mouth as he sank to his knees tears streaming down his face.

000

Yakumo and Tatsuya had been striding along when they noticed Takashi standing there looking around and decided to keep him company while he waited. The pair had been talking about the boy how he was coming along in his training, Tatsuya who had shut himself off from emotion to make himself stronger stared at the other boy and a warmth seeped into him. It had been like that ever since he met the younger boy, and no matter what he did Takashi continued to dismantle the wall he built up brick by brick.

Unpleasant memories began to surface forcing Tatsuya to relive seeing his parent's bodies, but Takashi's presence was soothing when he came into class. He wondered for a moment it seemed like Takashi knew and was trying to help him. He cast that idea out, no. He couldn't know and even if he did he couldn't help. For the first two weeks he tried pushing Takashi away but his Uncle was set on training him, Tatsuya specialized in using Kunai and fist fighting and Takashi with the Ninjato.

A screech drifted to his ears, on alert he looked up to see a red Toyota screaming toward them. The man inside was frantic trying to get it to stop but it was useless, his uncle had moved before he did having seen the car was on a crash course with Takashi. All he could do was jump out of the way as it slammed into the brick wall, the sounds of screeching metal and screaming lasted for an instant before it was cut off.

He turned to stare at the car and without emotion he studied it taking everything in, from his vantage point he could see that the drivers head had been crushed on impact killing him instantly. He could smell burning rubber and other things but his eyes widened, gas. Moving as fast as his feet would carry him trying to get away but he wasn't fast enough. The heat and shock wave knocked him off his feet, his training kicked in and he rolled. He had escaped the blast unharmed but his heart was racing as he stared at the burning wreckage. Before he could think on it more sobs drew his attention.

Turning around he found Takashi weeping as his uncle rested a hand on his shoulder, his eyes widened briefly and he looked between the car and Takashi. And the small murmurs his ears caught confirmed his theory that it had been Takashi's father in the car. Rising he made his way over to them phone in hand as he dialed the police.

000

Saya Takagi stood next to Takashi as they lowered his father into the grave. The smell of fresh dirt and rain hung in the air along with hints of tears. For once she wore her hair down black veil to go with her dress, she looked up to Takashi and she wanted to cry herself. Tears poured out of his eyes as he struggled to hold them back but he couldn't. Saya looked around to see Rei standing with her parents across from them next to Mrs. Komuro, she didn't know what kind of talk Takashi and Rei had but apparently Rei was angry with him.

She had only heard about it in rumor that the chestnut haired girl slapped him in the hallway and that had been the day of the crash. Saya slipped her hand in his lacing their fingers together, he squeezed her hand. As the service had finished she continued to stand there with him staring down into the grave, a small hiccup made her look up and seeing him head down hand to his eyes trying to hide the tears she threw herself against his chest.

Her own eyes stung with tears, ever since that day he kissed her forehead she had been unable to stop thinking about him, he dominated her mind and her heart. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and his face lowered into the crook of her neck where he cried. He held her so tight it was painful but she gritted her teeth baring it for him, for him she would face anything. She squeezed him as tight as she could she whispered into his ear telling him that everything would be alright and she was there for him.

He pulled back face stained with tears "Saya it's my fault, it's all my fault he died. I could have..."

She cut him off with a kiss, she never thought it could feel so right kissing him but it did. She had only meant it as a way to stop him but she couldn't stop herself, the way his mouth felt around hers. Forcing herself to stop she pulled back biting back a moan of disappointment she looked him in the eyes "Takashi this wasn't your fault. The brakes failed. There was nothing that could have been done."

He shook his head "You don't understand Saya I knew the brakes would fail."

"What do you mean you knew? How could you have known" she asked.

He wiped his eyes pulling himself up "Remember how I told you I was working through something and you would be the first to know." She attempted to stop him but he silenced her the same way she did him. His mouth moved against hers and her mind stopped working, she was unable to stop her mewl this time and he smiled at her. "It's time I tell you the truth. It's time I tell you everything" she could hear him still fighting back tears.

She nodded, opening her mouth to speak a young man stopped next to them his face was expressionless but she could see a deep sadness in his eyes. She was aware that she was still in his arms but didn't care, resting her head against his chest she heard his voice reverberate thought his chest as he spoke to the blue eyes youth.

000

"Thank you for coming Tatsuya. You and Master Kokonoe I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem Takashi" his said, his voice was as emotionless as his face. He looked at the open grave that was slowly being filled. "I haven't told you yet and it's hard to speak about it but I lost my parents in a Car accident. I know it's tough but you will make it through, if anyone can it's you."

For a moment Takashi thought he heard some emotion bleed into his voice but it was gone just as quick. "Thank you Tatsuya" he spoke softly as he tightened his arms around Saya. He patted Takashi's shoulder before moving away. Takashi looked down at Saya her face buried in his chest and his heart began to hurt, the memory of him Saeko reappeared in his minds eyes but they grew misty, but what worried him was she began to shift. She changed between herself and Saya.

He raised a hand stroking her hair She lifted her head and before he could speak she kissed him, one that left his mind reeling. When she pulled away she stared into his eyes, "Takashi I know I ride you hard about your studies and coming to class; it's because I care about you so much. I want you to do better to be better. I…" Staring into her eyes he could tell this was difficult for her, he smiled inwardly she was pouring her heart out to him. She was always so strong and independent and a part of him died when she did.

They had been on a run when she had been crushed by a steel beam, a trap that had been set to stop any of 'Them' from getting in. He remembered seeing her blood stained face as she cried out to him, she hadn't died right away; no. She had lived a while after that, knowing that she was dying she only asked him to remain at her side till she was gone. They spoke for a while she didn't feel any pain once she went into shock, she had come close to telling him something before she passed on.

"Takashi I love you. I always have. I have tried to hide it, I can't do it anymore. I need you to know." There it was, that memory of her laying underneath the beam completed. She had told him that but now the woman under it began to change form. It was hazy and without form so he pushed it way. The one of him at the alter changed again this time Saya stood in front of him but she was till misty but didn't shift anymore.

He spoke softly "Saya I love you as well, but I'm not quite ready for another relationship." He said stroking her face, she smiled as she leaned into his hand "Can you give me some time to recover?" She nodded as the words were out of his mouth, he leaned down to captures her lips which she happily accepted.

000

Souichiro and Yuriko Takagi watched their daughter break the kiss and snuggle into the arms of the man they had more or less picked out for her. They knew that Takashi Komuro would grow into a fine young and from what they had seen they were right. Saya had come home one day and her gaze was distance like she didn't know where she was, at first they had thought she was on drugs but thought better of it. It had taken some prodding but Yuriko had pulled the story out of her.

She giggled as the memory of Saya blushing heavily entered her mind, "What amuses you dear wife" the man rumbled. She leaned against him resting a hand on his chest.

"Oh, just remembering Saya telling me about how young Komuro won her heart."

Souichiro grunted he wasn't really sure how he felt about them being together, "Enlighten me." She smiled and began recanting the story. The man was really only half listening something he picked up in his long years as a politician. He watched a man he knew well move over to the two and say something to Takashi and patted the boys shoulder before moving away.

When Yakumo caught Souichiro's eye the man motioned him over, and he grimaced. The last time the two had met Hiro Busujima had been there, he didn't much care about the feud but the Samurai did. That encounter came to blows and neither came away unscathed. Moving over he stopped bowing in front of the couple and rose "It's been a while Master Takagi, Mistress Takagi."

The man nodded holding out his hand "Indeed Master Kokonoe, but please call me Souichiro." The Shinobi nodded and the man continued "I would like to apologize on the behalf of Master Busujima. I have done what I can but he refuses to let go."

"I understand, I gave it up years ago when my own Master wished for peace between us" he said softly taking his hand. He noticed Souichiro's gaze move away and stare in Takashi's direction, "You don't have to worry about him, and your daughter is in good hands."

Yuriko looked at him "What do you mean Yakumo?"

He turned "About a month ago that young man entered my Dojo requesting to be trained in the art of Ninjitsu. But it is what he said to me that made me take him on." Turning back "He said 'I seek not Ninjitsu. I seek the way of Shinobi. Since then he has continued to impress me with his drive and dedication."

Souichiro nodded looking to his wife "It seems our predictions about Komuro were true" he looked back to the two. And at the questioning look on the man's face he continued, "We have known Komuro since he was a child. And we have had a hand in keeping Saya close to him."

Yuriko nodded "Especially after he protected her on their first day in school. I have always wanted them together, even though Takashi's family is not of noble standing, though they have it in heart" she looked to him "and since you are training him to be Shinobi he is perfect for her."

The man nodded turning his attention back to Takashi and Saya as they moved to speak to his mother. It hurt to see yet another soul he cared about hit with the pain of loss, he told him to let the pain flow not fight against it though he seemed to be handling it well. But he knew it could go south and made a vow to watch over the boy like he did Tatsuya.

He turned to the couple and bowed "If you will excuse me I must pay my respects to the mistress of their house." The two nodded as he walked away.

000

Yakumo mind was reeling Takashi knew the Takagi's and they cared for the boy a great deal even if they didn't say as much. Whoever was trained as a Shinobi gained something akin to a sixth sense, it could tell you where someone was located, or even give a sense of future events and his was screaming at him. Something about Takashi, no not the boy but his presence meant something was coming.

He shook his head removing those thoughts, or rather they fled as he neared Mrs. Komuro. The young pair had moved away and seeing her his breath caught. He recognized that long brown hair and doe brown eyes, her face was aged but she was still the same as she had been when they were in high school. Maya Komuro, she had been his sweetheart then and that changed when she left for college.

He forgave her years ago for it but seeing her now in her distress made that cold ball in his gut return. He grimaced swallowing heavily he moved near and spoke softly, "Maya?"

She stiffened visibly and looked up, her eyes widened in shock as he kneeled before her, "Yakumo" she asked softly.

He nodded "Yes it's me. I'm so sorry about your husband. Though I was able to save Takashi's life." He turned and looked at him "He is a remarkable young man" turning back and seeing the look on her face he sighed. "Maya I forgave you years ago. I don't hold it against you, or him. I just want you to know I'm here to look out for you two."

She nodded "Thank you, Yakumo. You don't know how much that means to me" leaning forward he embraced her as a fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes. He knew it was wrong for her to feel so right in his arms such a short time after her husband's death. But he couldn't bring himself to feel shame for it and squeezed her tighter. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath taking the scent of Lavender, just like back then.

000

Saya was bouncing around her room energetically making sure every little nook and cranny were clean, checking the snacks on the table, checking and rechecking her hair. She was so nervous it would be the first time since they were children that he would visit her home. Yelling drifted to her ears and she rushed to the window to see several men checking Takashi and his pack.

She giggled as he stood there getting a pat down a bored expression on his face. Realizing that he was coming up now she wanted to panic but forced it down. Taking a deep breath she left her room to meet him at the door, padding down the hallway she kept her eyes straight ahead ignoring the servants passing her. She never looked at the paintings or pictures that adorned the walls anymore, not after them having been there most of her life.

Coming to the stairs she made her way down and smiled seeing Takashi speaking with her mother. She frowned as the woman giggled at some joke he must have told and he smiled when his eye caught her. Her mother turned and smiled "It's about time Saya. It does no good to keep a good man waiting" she said in a motherly tone, but her waving finger told the joke.

Saya blushed heavily as Takashi laughed with her mother, "If you will excuse us Madam Takagi" he said laughter still on his lips "we will adjourn to Saya's room." The woman nodded with a smile waving them off. Takashi held out his arm and Saya laced hers with his before heading up.

Yuriko stared up the stairs after them her red dress swaying in the slight breeze that flowed throughout the building. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips, the young man was as she said perfect for her daughter. When they disappeared she left to find her husband.

As the two teenagers stepped into Saya's room the girl wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless but the serious expression on his face kept her from doing just that. She motioned for him to sit and he nodded, taking the seat he laced his fingers together in front of him and closed his eyes gathering his thoughts she mused.

After a minute or two he opened them, "Saya what I'm about to tell you is true and is in no way a figment of my imagination. This is going to sound rather crazy but I guess that is the way of things. Now, this story starts in one year; or ten months and three weeks. June Sixth of 2007, Fujimi Academy will fall to a deadly virus that reanimates the dead who rise to feast on the living."

000

It had taken Takashi several hours to tell the tale and when he was finished Saya had a look that had started off as skeptical but turned into sheer horror when she read the documents he brought with him. Unconsciously he worked his fingers, he wasn't used to using keyboards. She said she need some air before standing and moving to the balcony. He didn't blame her it was a lot to take in, getting up he followed after her and found her hands on the railing staring off into the distance.

He leaned against the door frame arms crossed watching her, the pink haired girl was far smarter than he could ever hope to be and he knew she could handle it. The longer he stared at her the more he found he couldn't tear his eyes away. He wonder why it had to be now of all times that he saw her for what she was, she was so beautiful and he asked himself why he hadn't seen it before.

'You were always wrapped up in Rei' his mind said. 'After the fall of the world you found Saeko' that thought stopped him dead. In the other time he loved Saeko more than life itself but he hadn't met her yet, he wondered just what he would say to her.

As Saya had gone outside her mind raced analyzing every small detail he brought to her attention. At first she thought it was nothing more than an over active imagination but when provided detailed Bio's on people she had never even heard of. She shook her head he had information on their school nurse, several students, and one teacher in particular. He even had information on Rei Miyamoto's parents as well as her own. It was surreal for her him claiming to be a time traveler, well not exactly she thought.

It was more like an integration of future knowledge into his younger self. After the initial shock had worn off and she calmed down she picked everything apart with cold logic. If it was true then they had less than a year to prepare, though the thought of corpuses eating the living made her shiver, pushing that to back of her mind she would deal with that in due time.

She rounded on him "You say you have been planning on bringing people in on this" at his nod she continued. "Who were you thinking of? I'm going to assume you mean to inform everyone in the file."

She gripped her chin with her thumb and forefinger "I think we should start with my parents, we are going to need powerful backers and they have the resources. But where do we go from there" she wondered aloud.

Takashi stepped away from the door "If we can't prevent it we should started looking at places where we could move to easily, or a place to fortify." He stopped next to her leaning against the rail "Before I was sent back we found refuge in an old mine that we had modified. But that turned out to be just as deadly considering the hazards the left hundreds dead; methane, CO2 poisoning, lack of food and water, and a countless number of diseases."

She nodded "Then we will have to begin making lists of what we need, though I would prefer something other than a Mine. How did other countries fair in the disaster?"

He glanced to her "Saya the whole world fell, and as far as we knew we were the last remnant of human kind. And those were your words exactly."

She sniffed though that sounded like her and it wasn't like she would admit it aloud, "Ok, Takashi this is your area where should we start?"

"I want to get Kohta Hirano first. He saved my life more times than I could count, I owe him a lot and was never able to repay him. He is the one who taught me about warfare, his survival techniques kept us alive as we made our way out of the city."

Saya looked at him she remembered reading the boy's file, at first she thought he was nothing more than an Otaku but after reading further she found he was a competent soldier and survivalist. She looked to Takashi "How do you plan on bringing him in, or getting to know him for that matter" she asked.

The smile he sent her way could only be described as devious, "Tell me Saya do you like fishing?"

000

Saeko Busujima stared into the mirror as she brushed her long lavender hair, she was up to ninety strokes. Her room was Spartan with just a picture or two and her futon, despite being wealthy she didn't like flashing money or showing others she had it. It was something that brought the wrong kind of attention, and since that incident three years ago she didn't want any kind of attention.

After the last stroke she laid the brush down and looked back to her reflection, there; she thought was what she hated. Her eyes held a hint of sadness, blinking quickly she masked it before rising and gathering her school bag. She left her room to eat breakfast and say goodbye to her father before leaving. The man didn't look up but bid her a have a good day, she took the normal route unaware that she was early.

Rounding a corner she stopped short as two young men came into view; one was tall the other average height. The tall one had striking blue eyes that held a cold intensity, and what's more she recognized him; Tatsuya Shiba. Apprentice of Yakumo Kokonoe. She snarled but they were too far away to hear she had heard all of the stories from her father about them and how they disgraced her family long ago.

The other boy she didn't recognize, but the way he moved stated he studied under the Master Ninja. His hair was slightly longer that Tatsuya's but his eyes were a striking brown, she would remember him. Anyone who associated with the Koga Shinobi clan was an enemy of hers. She began to follow them to see where they attended keeping far enough back not to be seen. She was surprised that they walked up and entered Fujimi Academy, she growled she would have to be more careful in School.

000

Takashi had been surprised to find out that Tatsuya was a second year at his school, finding out completely by accident. The seventeen year old had already went off to class; and despite his new knowledge Takashi still despised going to class. He felt like it was a waste of time considering the world might end in less than a year so he made his way up to the stair case. As he stepped out into the sunlight memories rolled over him, seeing the Zombie at the gate; the teachers going to confront him.

Takashi sighed he couldn't stay out here and returned to the building but ran into something, or rather someone. All he saw was a flash of purple, he was able to keep his balance but she hit the floor. He shook his head to clear the cob webs and when opened his eyes and looked down his heart stopped. There on the floor was Saeko Busujima eyes closed as she rubbed her head, muttering about someone watching where they are going.

Takashi swallowed heavily extending his hand "I'm sorry miss, can I help you up?" She looked up and at seeing she growled getting to her feet quickly. "Are you ok" he asked but she knocked his hand away.

"I'm fine."

Takashi was confused wondering why she acted like that. He had never met her and she had never been openly hostile to him when he first met her in the other time. He decided to try a different approach, "Forgive me miss, my name is Takashi Komuro" but just as he went to bow he fell to the floor his cheek stinging. He looked up to see her hand raised glaring down at him.

"Stay away from me you filthy Shinobi" she growled out before turning and storming away. Takashi paled, how had she found out? He clutched at his chest over his heart as tears started down his face. It felt just like it had when he lost her in the other time, heart ripped in two. Getting up on unsteady legs he forced himself to the nearest restroom where he locked himself in the stall and sobbed. Curled up in a ball he tried to remember marrying her but her image was gone, in her place was Saya and she was no longer hazy. She was as solid as he was and they were younger. He cried over his total loss of Saeko Busujima.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Standard disclaimer.

Tatsuya Shiba had witnessed everything that had happened between the two and that the violet haired girl slammed her open palm against Takashi's face, knocking him down. An unfamiliar feeling welled up in him at that. He fought it down before following the boy to the restrooms, he stopped short of the door hearing his sobs. He knew the boy could take a beating so the girl hitting him couldn't have hurt that bad, it had to be something else. Before he could step in two women came up one was the pink haired girl he met at the funeral attached to Takashi, the other was the blonde nurse.

She was quite top heavy in his opinion and seemed to act like a ditz but there was something there. She was smarter than she let on and for some reason that white lab coat fit her perfectly. His attention however drifted to the other woman; Saya if he remembered correctly she stood before him hands on her hips, "Did he go in there" she demanded.

He nodded "I was just about to check on him. He seemed very upset after the altercation."

"Did he say anything rude to her, or make any move towards her" the nurse asked. Saya turned to glare at her but the woman ignored it. She crossed one arm under her breast and raised the other tapping her index finger to her chin, "As long as he didn't try to hurt her or make any aggressive motions toward her, her actions were uncalled for. And if that is the case she can be punished severely for it."

Tatsuya nodded slightly before looking at the entrance to the restroom "I witness the whole encounter. Takashi made no aggressive motions toward her at all. It started with him bumping into her by accident as he reentered the building." He told the story just as it had played out and he could feel Saya's growing rage.

The nurse nodded "I see, in that case I don't have a choice I have to report it" she turned to Saya. "What did you see Ms. Takagi?"

The girl shook her head "All I saw was her slapping him as he bowed and him falling to the floor. After that I came to get you. I didn't see or hear anything before that."

She nodded "Mr.?"

"Shiba" he answered.

"Mr. Shiba could you go in a coax him out?"

He answered in affirmation before heading in, but he wasn't going to coax the boy out. He had no experience in women but he knew what the slap was about, Master Kokonoe told him about how the Original Iga clan assassinated a high priority target that a member of the Busujima family had been tasked with protecting. Of course since the warring states ear ended they haven't done anything like they once had, now they are usually hired out as body guards.

That was far and few between now considering all of the supposed secret services that were trained for that sort of thing. Tatsuya really didn't care, he didn't care about the feud and of course Master Kokonoe didn't tell him much only the barest details.

As he stepped into the restroom the tan walls turned to white, there were three faucets lined against the wall and on the other side of the room were two urinals and two stalls. The stalls were painted blue and only one had the door shut. Moving to it he knocked "Takashi."

He heard a grunt and the sounds of a jacket rustling, "Tatsuya?"

"Yes, Ms. Marikawa and Takagi are waiting for you outside right now." He paused for a moment "I know you are probably wondering why, and I can't give you a straight answer. Though I have a good idea of why she hit you." He looked around for a moment and lowered his voice, "There is a feud between the Iga Ninja clan and the Oda samurai clan."

"The Busujima's were part of the Oda clan and tasked with guarding a higher up in the Japanese government. The Iga sent their best Shinobi who completed his mission to assassinate him. Not long after that they were cast out of the Oda clan and away from their lands. They left their ancient name behind taking the name Busujima and forming their own clan. And since they have hated us."

"Master Kokonoe has been trying to find a way to end the Feud but to no avail. Though he has never told me all the details, I believe most have been lost to the sands of time. Do not dwell on her or the feud, as my grandfather said 'hate begets hate and will lead to needless bloodshed'."

He stood there waiting for a response and got what he was expecting, Takashi exited the stall eyes red but he stood back straight head held high. He stepped closer to him "Tatsuya. You have been a good friend to me this last month. I can't call you friend, but I can call you brother."

Tatsuya felt another unfamiliar emotion well up in him, but he let it consume him and embraced Takashi. As they stepped away Takashi grinned "I guess I have some questions to ask Master Kokonoe today."

The other boy nodded "Yes" his voice devoid of emotion "but first you have two women standing outside of the restroom, one an interesting nurse and the other a volatile pinkette."

Takashi groaned before laughing "It's a good thing she beautiful."

000

Saya stood there waiting on the two on the outside she was calm and collected, but she was dancing on the inside. She was worried about him, she had never seen him that distraught. If she wasn't a refined young lady she would hunt that girl… wait, she knew her from Takashi's files.

Saeko Busujima, Seventeen and second year at Fujimi academy. Accomplished kendo artist and Heir to the Busujima clan. Her father Hiro was her father's sword teacher, according to Takashi she play a vital role in keeping them alive. She was sure there were things he left out but he would tell her eventually.

As the two men stepped out of the men's room she noted that he took the time to wash his face but his eyes were still red from crying. Her heart wrenched and threw herself into his chest, sighing happily as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder she snuggled into him.

"Mr. Komuro" Ms. Marikawa spoke "would you like to tell me what happened?" He recanted the story that Tatsuya did only with a few more details. He also said he didn't want her to get into trouble and to let it go. She left the three after checking his cheek and giving them passes to class.

000

Takashi stepped into class he looked around for a moment and spotted his target. He didn't have time to really dwell on Saeko or how she acted, he knew at some point he would and hopefully resolve the feud. That feeling that he had about losing her still weighed on him though.

Sitting over by the windows right next to his own seat was Kohta Hirano. For the time being he pushed what had happened out of his mind and took his seat. The class room was typical save the teacher didn't like things on the walls, so all he saw was bare tan. There were a few places where the paint was chipping showing white underneath.

The teacher told them that pictures on the walls could detracted from their education, personally Takashi thought he was an idiot. Taking his seat he glanced to the clock, he nodded approvingly about ten minutes till class started; hoping it was enough time for the fish to take the bait. He sat down and noted how Kohta eyed him before looking away, Takashi grinned mentally before pulling a gun magazine out to read.

As he read getting in a little research while 'fishing' he need to know guns and their parts, how they worked and their maintenance. He kept glancing to Kohta to see if he was interested, and he was; eyes darting to the window and the magazine. Takashi hid a grin as he licked his thumb and slowly turned the page, the boy was definitely interested, so now it was time to make contact.

"You know" he said casually "I have always been a fan of the Benelli Super 90. I'm not much for pump shotguns, although I did like the power of the Ithaca M37."

Kohta eyes widened "You know guns" he asked timidly.

"For the most part. Although there are many out there I'm not too familiar with." He turned to him "Takashi Komuro" he said holding out his hand. The young man took it.

"Kohta Hirano" he stuttered taking the proffered hand. "Please take care of me Komuro."

"Just call me Takashi" he chuckled. "Do you mind if I call you Kohta" the boy shook his head and Takashi smiled.

Saya watched from the corner of her eye watching how he interacted with the chubby boy and she was definitely surprised. He started off by catching his eye by reading something that Kohta was interested in and then speak to him. She frowned when had he become so subtle she wondered. Then their conversation from the other day played in her mind. His plan was good but she saw holes in it. So she had set out to fill those holes, she sniffed his plan to stop it from happening seemed to be improbable rather than impossible. But then again time travel seemed impossible.

There was something about the whole thing that bothered her and it was a nagging at the back of her mind. It had been there since he woke that day. It wasn't unpleasant unless she really tried to puzzle it out then it turned into a headache, just like any other time she thought about something so hard.

Saya watched the two young men become fast friends flipping through the gun magazine. Kohta was still a bit offset talking with a stranger, she had been horrified when he told her the boy had been bullied most of his life. She remembered that one day many years ago their first day of school, that had been the day she knew she loved him. He took a beating that day but thanks to her parents he was allowed to stay in school.

Her cheeks heated a bit as the day of the funeral entered her mind; the way he kissed her and held her. She went to offer her support but wound up expressing her love for him. The two chuckled when Takashi told a joke about the teacher as he entered the room his nasally voice echoing in the small area.

000

Rei Miyamoto sat in class ignoring the teachers droning voice. Her mind was elsewhere mainly on Takashi, she growled as that day played in her head. It had been three days after she saw him and Saya in the nurse's office, she had finally gathered her courage to confront him. What had really made her angry was that he tilted his head watching her unconcerned. Even when she blew up at him; he had stayed calm listening as she berated him. Some of the things she said and called him were the most vile curses and oaths she knew, but the whole time he watched her silently taking it.

When she ran out of both breath and words, he had waited to make sure she was done before he spoke. She sniffed, he had smiled at her then said; "I deserve every word Rei and more" he took her shoulders pulling her close. She sighed, "I care about you so very much Rei, I really do. But I need to let you go. Now before you blow up" he said gauging her reaction. "This is not about me pursuing Saya, I have no intention of doing so."

"This is about giving you a real chance to be happy. I know you have feelings for Hisashi, he is the one to make you happy. I want to remain friends Rei." Her anger grew with every word, and when he pecked her forehead she reared back and slapped him as hard as she could. He just stood there watching her sadness in his eyes, she let out an exasperated grunt before turning and stalked away.

She couldn't believe him or that he said that. What does he know, she thought angrily but he had been right about her having feelings for Hisashi. At the thought of the grey haired boy her anger drained away, how could she be angry be with Takashi when she had more or less betrayed him first. Leaning forward arms and bosom laid across the desk she reflected on that, he knew and yet wasn't angry, in fact he told her to pursue his best friend. She sighed, he really had changed and he was definitely a better person. And she resolved to apologize to Takashi after getting her hands on Hisashi.

000

Takashi stared up at the ceiling of his room, laying on his back hands clasped behind his head as he thought about the day's events. Thinking about Kohta and how he reeled the boy in. He chuckled get the boy to start talking about guns and he was hard to shut up, that thought came affectionately. He smiled as the memory of Saya cornering him and kissing, the girl was definitely bold and persistent. He of course was glad no one saw but wouldn't have cared if they had. He found himself looking forward to feeling the girl against him, feeling her lips against his. He turned over letting her dominate his thoughts. He frowned; somehow he remembered Saeko and himself being together, but it wasn't like his normal memories. Like with his father's memory they were distant, or misty like something just out of reach. The slap she gave him all but driven the love he once felt for her straight from his heart.

A few tears slipped from his eyes about her unaware that those memories were fading. He rolled over burying his face into the pillow hoping sleep came quickly. But it did not. Thoughts of what was to come filled his mind, rolling out of bed moving to the small desk where he opened a drawer to draw out his notebook. He ran a hand over the glossy black cover, it held the knowledge he; well his older self-brought back. He opened it and stared at the first page; he ordered the book by bios first then information on companies possibly developing the virus, how the virus works, all information on how it was transmitted, and their behaviors.

He grimaced at photo of one the infected he was able to Photoshop. He didn't really want to read about them so he turned back reading all the information on Kohta Hirano. Sixteen years old, mother a fashion designer, father a jewelry merchant. He continued reading, he knew all of this by heart but it didn't hurt to refresh what he knew. He lost himself in thought images of the other timeline he couldn't help but grimace at some of them; especially when Hisashi was bitten then destroying the creature himself in front of Rei.

He continued reading until he came to Rika Minami's file. He paused, then smiled she would be one of the first 'Adults' he told. Her skills would be a great asset, and would have if she had been with them in the beginning. Takashi placed the file back on the desk suddenly feeling tired, it had only a month and a half and yet he was exhausted. Moving to his bed he laid down and his eyes drifted closed, and as sleep took him he relived the fight to get out of the city.

As the sun rose the next morning Takashi grunted as he sat up stretching his muscles, as he stared out the window next to the bed he sighed. Images of his father filled his mind at the same time he heard his mother's sobs; the ones she thought she could either hide from him or he didn't hear. Over the time his older self-had lived he grew quite numb to death something that bled into his current personality. Yes, he cried over his father but he was gone and wasn't coming back.

He shook his head he knew it sounded cold, but more tears wouldn't change anything. He looked at the notebook, he already had a plan for the day, thankful for the day off. First was to meet Saya and spend some time together and let her know he was ready. Heaving a heavy sigh, Saeko flashed briefly in his mind before he pushed it away. He admitted, to himself at least he still held some affection for the girl but it wasn't like before.

He shook his head to remove those thoughts, he glanced to the clock he was to meet Saya soon. Rising quickly he made his way to the shower to clean up, a night dreaming of those creatures was enough to send anyone into a cold sweat he thought grimly. To change his thoughts he wondered what Saya was going to wear, he was looking forward to their date.

His thoughts shifted, second on his itinerary was to meet Kohta around noon at the arcade; it had taken some prodding but he got the chubby boy to agree to meet him and Saya. The girl was still a bit apprehensive about the young man; learning he was a gun nut scared her a bit. Takashi had done his best to assuage her fears but she was persistent that he could be dangerous.

His thoughts cut short and he howled as cold water poured over him from the shower head. He stood there shivering waiting for the water to warm, when it did his mind drifted again. With Kohta he was going to have to handle this delicately. Right now he had a thin thread of the boy's trust, and he could tell at a glance that the boy had been bullied so much he didn't trust anyone especially if they were nice to him.

He remembered how long it really took to gain his full confidence, nearly four years he mused. He thought it sad that it took four years of fighting for their lives together for him to finally trust him. It was late one night both awake and on watch while the girls slept, Kohta had been rather silent and broody for a few days before that. And on that night he laid it all out before Takashi.

How he had been bullied and some of the suicidal thought he had had. Shaking his head a part of him growled almost wishing that someone would bully or attack his friend. Images of him ramming multiple opponent's faces into the pavement pleased him; that stopped him. Mr. Shido and his cronies came to mind and that was an unpleasant thought. He frowned come to think of it he hadn't seen the Weasel faced man and it soured his stomach, he grunted that was one of the first things he needed to take care of once he had some of the other adults informed.

He shivered slight and realized the water was turning cold, washing quickly he jumped out and started toweling off. Stopping in front of the mirror he stared; once his body had been slim without showy muscle. But now he looked like some of the master marital artist, sleek and with new muscle starting to form. Well he thought, it had to happen Master Kokonoe ran him and Tatsuya into the ground. He flexed a bit turning this way and that studying his new body, he wonder what Saya would think about it.

He shook his head ignoring his reflection wondering why he let his thoughts drift like that. Quickly brushing his teeth he dressed, a red shirt and dark jeans. Grabbing his wallet and phone he texted Saya telling her he was on the way. He got an ok a few moments later, he got a quick bite to eat on the way and noted he was really looking forward to seeing her. He guessed it had to do with his recent acceptance of her feelings and his own toward her.

000

The sky was dark threatening rain, Mother Nature ready to pound the earth with her fury. The wind blew heavy between ruined buildings now little more than skeletons, half broken windows were like hundreds of hungry maws with jagged razor sharp teeth ready devour anyone or thing that dared come close. If anyone did decide to look in they would find old and decayed bodies, piles of bones and few creatures.

The zombies ignored anything other than live humans. The last vestiges of mankind hoped that the creatures would eventually decay leaving humans to once again retake the world. But after fifty some years that hope was lost as was their will to live.

A team of survivors five strong rooted around the area looking for scraps, whether they be technology or food though most was long expired. There were three men two women one man was short, stocky with long black hair. A pair of glasses that appeared to have been repaired time and again adorned his face. In his hands an old M-16 was nestled against him, he was alert eyes peering to every corner as if expecting them to appear.

The man glanced toward a building where the sound of a small crash was heard, in there a pair that was more or less nameless to him. In the adjacent building was a pair he knew well, having been with them since the beginning. One was a tall black haired man carrying a shotgun, the other was a beautiful pink haired woman with a heavy pistol.

Another louder crash was heard from that building and it caused him to look around nervously. A noise that loud was sure to draw 'Them', from the building was the hushed berating. It was Saya laying into Takashi for being an idiot.

Saya wanted to look around but it was like being stuck, but at the back of her mind she knew it was a dream. She had never had one like this, it was so vivid. She could feel the rage boiling in her veins as she yelled at him, she was confused, and why was she yelling at him. All she knew was he accidental made a loud noise and that meant something bad, but what that was she didn't know.

Locked in her mind she frowned the area looked bleak, the dull grey building; no. Somehow she knew the whole city was desolate and briefly wondering why. Her body went stock still at a tapping sound then she was in motion.

Fear welled up in her replacing her anger, she wanted to look behind her to make sure Takashi was there. She was sure he was there as her feet avoided ruined concrete slabs and other debris she didn't want to think about. Hearing gun shots to her left her head turned and her blood froze at the site. Hearing about them from Takashi was one thing but to see them was another.

The creatures with skin dull grey eyes milked over and lifeless. The once light in them was far gone leaving behind an empty shell. She watched as they slowly ambled toward them, the screams of the nameless pair filled the air. She knew she should feel something for them but there was nothing; it was like there was a hole where her emotions should be.

Takashi yelled out for her to stop saying something about a trip wire. Her head whipped around staring at the ground and her eyes widened, it was too late. Her feet tore through it and a sharp scraping sound from above drew her attention. It was as though time slowed to a crawl as she turned her eyes up staring at the skeletal building, but her eyes saw only one thing. The falling steel beam.

The once dull grey steel was now reddish brown with rust. Part of her mind wondered at its weight, while the other was frozen in place panic turning her blood to ice. Time sped up and the steel seemed to start falling again, and it was going to fall right on top of her. She closed her eyes just before it hit.

It fell right on her stomach nearly cutting her in two but it broke her spine as she couldn't feel anything below her waist. Despite the lack of feeling she screamed not in pain but sheer horror, tears poured from her eyes turning them to Takashi. The man stared at her in horror as she lay there.

Saya bolted upright in bed screaming at the top of her lungs clutching the blanket to her chest. It didn't take long for her mother and father to enter the room looking to and fro searching for signs of danger. Seeing none Yuriko moved to the bed, seating herself she pulled the distraught girl into her arms asking what happened. She hiccuped as her mother wiped her tears "Mama, it was terrible..."

000

Master Kokonoe ran a hand through his hair as he stared out the window; his eyes shadowed from lack of sleep. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, the sun itself was hidden behind houses but its light seeped through the windows. He took a deep breath before resting his head on the cool glass, his thoughts were jumbled mainly focused on Maya Komuro.

The mother of probably his most talented student; a woman he had known and cared, no. The woman he had loved since high school, she dominated his thoughts. The cold ball in his gut had come back that day and only grew. Swallowing heavily he moved away from the window to begin dressing for the day, he didn't have class today and had the dojo to himself.

As he dressed his mind drifted to her son and possibly his brightest student. The boy learned quickly shining like Tatsuya especially when he held a Ninjato. Yakumo had several practice weapons; the two boys, no the young men would grab them and square off with each other. He would watch them with interest each time they did, he had frowned many time watching him.

There was no doubt he had been trained by a member of Iga before coming under his tutelage. But after contacting the other Masters none had heard of him. The man made a mental note to get answers from the young man.

He was so lost in thought he never noticed he had left the house, and only a moment's notice was all he had before something ran into him. He grunted and heard someone hitting the ground, that person was definitely female considering the sound that came from her. He opened his eyes staring down, "I'm sorry miss. Can I help you..." His breath caught as he caught Maya's eyes.


End file.
